victoriousminibuildersfandomcom-20200213-history
1788 (ToTP)
1788 (MDCCLXXXVIII) was the 1788th year of the Common Era (CE), the 788th year of the 2nd millennium, the 88th year of the 18th century, and the 9th year of the 1780s decade. 1788 was the nineteenth year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1788 occurred on May 7th, 2016, and was the nineteenth year of the Project. 1788 comes after 1787 and is followed by 1789. "EoE The Captain and his Marines leave the port after consulting with the mayor. Before they left, the Captain told the Mayor and Portmaster how to reach Életlegelők. "Under the southern tip of the continent and up the other side. You will find Életlegelők in the Broadleaf forests" He said. Back in the Homeland, Another expedition is sent to the north of the Albian sea. The purpose of it is to find and document the rumored 'Republic of Santoni.'" 5/7/2016 3:29:01 AM by explorer12345678910 "SNG With the increase of the population new highrise buildings of up to 5 floors are being planned to be remodeled from the older buildings, placing so new architectural styles in the capital. New mines are being placed around the western volcano where, after years of excavation research new materials were found, wolfram and graphite ores. With the use of Wolfram in Singa it's now possible to forge casts that won't melt as Stone and Iron was, new types of jewelry are now easier to produce as the casts won't melt even at high temperatures. On Graphite the uses found for it are on the possibility to create a new technology of crucibles used in Iron foundries, especially when the ore itself is very common in the island. Various ships are being sent to all directions possible of the ocean to direct itself to new nations in hope of new trading routes to be created. \-\ New plans are being made in the creation of jewelry factories where newlead technologies hope to find ways to produce fine jewels at a lower price and to make so an use for the small amounts of diamond clumps that are often found in the old caves right next to Poksu. (as they're right now used to cut glass)" 5/7/2016 8:15:14 AM by igiul3104 "\\RoS// After a year of consideration, an official colony is built on Aquilonia. 2,000 Musketeer's are placed near it to ensure the natives will not attack. The last of the nomadic hordes in the Western Continent (Avropea?) are destroyed by the Santoni army. The Calasar begins to integrate the occupied realms, and increases the autonomy of the realm, giving the occupied 60% control." 5/7/2016 8:32:11 AM by nickcuteboy "{Republic de Lyon} After three years of development, the brothers from Lyon have finally created a functional hot air balloon. They are so assure of themselves that they've agreed to test it themselves in front of the King of Lyon. The King and all his Ministers arrive to the test site to watch the event. The brothers nervously enter the under carriage. They light the fire and wait for some time as the balloon slowly begins to inflate. Slowly the carriage begins to lift off the ground, a few feet at a time. As they cut one of the weights off, the balloon surges upwards faster. The King and his Ministry is very pleased with the results and marvel at the invention." 5/7/2016 9:09:26 AM by alexbleu1 "URI Islandian capitalists begin looking into funding a factory that exclusively produces machine tools. Islandia expresses interest in Lyon's hot air balloons and asks to buy a few. Tensions rise as Eskaria still refuses to abandon their claims to Islandian soil." 5/7/2016 1:53:31 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "{RoL} The Republic de Lyon exchanges their hot air balloon design in return for URI's steam engine design. The steam engine is studied at both the Academy de Lyon and the Universite de Lyon in the capital." 5/7/2016 2:14:14 PM by alexbleu1 "KST Kungliga Flotte docks in Islandian Paha Islands." 5/7/2016 2:15:21 PM by surveyor221 "{RoL} At the coastline, the ship builder Jean-Pierre Jelion begins to test his semi-submergible ship. It is essentially two rowboats stuck onto of each other. The ship is propelled by 12 oarsmen. As the ship enters the water, the ship builder realizes that water is leaking into where the oars come out.. The ship is pulled out of the water before it sinks and goes back to building stage." 5/7/2016 2:17:51 PM by alexbleu1 "URI The Armed Forces begin training sharpshooters to shoot from the hot air balloons. The United Republics invite diplomats from Sechitentia and Croft to come discuss a new treaty that would divide the Paha Isles. (With the actual division being kept secret from every nation except the two invited)" 5/7/2016 3:12:05 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "KST Riksdag accepts the invitation and one of the ambassadors in the Sechitentian consulate in Islandia is given the proper authorization with the king's seal." 5/7/2016 3:16:54 PM by surveyor221 "URI Islandia issues an ultimatum to Eskaria, stop occupying Islandian territory or face a war." 5/7/2016 6:42:06 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "RoS Santoni backs up Islandia, in the case of war." 5/7/2016 6:45:47 PM by nickcuteboy References Category:Test of Time Project Category:Year in the Test of Time Project